omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lifting Ability
What is Lifting Ability? *Physical strength, or better defined as Lifting Ability is the amount of mass that a character is able to lift in Earth's gravity. *Earth is used as a baseline for lifting feats, as the vast majority of feats where characters are shown to lift occur on Earth, although feats that happen in places where the gravity is higher than that of Earth will count as well, under certain conditions. **Note that the weight of an object increases in direct proportion to the ratio of gravity of place in comparison to Earth's. This would mean that if the gravity of a specific place is X times greater, the lifter would need to exert X times the amount of energy needed to lift that same object in comparison to the energy required to lift that object within Earth's gravity. ***'Weight' (w) = (mass)*(gravity)) ***'Potential Energy' = (0.5*(mass)*(gravity)*(height of object lifted)) ***Looking at the equations for both the weight and potential energy, both the weight of the object and the potential energy required to lift that object changes in direct proportion to the change in gravity, whether the value of gravity is increased/decreased. *Feats that involve the movement of astronomical bodies (meteors, planets, stars, etc.) would count as well, as it would obviously take a tremendous amount of physical strength to push/pull these objects due to their sheer mass. *The utilization of Telekinesis is also a valid method of lifting, and thus would be classified as a lifting feat for that character, although it must be specified in the Lifting Strength section of the profile that the lifter has lifted that object via Telekinetic Abilities (or any other ability that's used to lift) **(Example) Lifting Ability: Unknown physically, Class 10 via Telekinesis Lifting Ability in Relation to Striking Ability A character's ability to lift is almost always portrayed to be to be inconsistent in comparison to their ability to perform physical attacks, as the majority of portrayals of lifting feats in fiction are vastly inconsistent with their striking feats. This is mainly due to the lack of visible feats where a character is actually shown to lift an object up to a given height. However, there are cases where a character's ability to lift can be directly translated to their physical strength, which may include how much energy they can dish out with physical blows as well. *Use the potential energy equation (PE) to calculate how much energy was used when a character is shown to lift an object up to a certain height. Note that you have to find the mass of the object first before solving this. *After calculating the potential energy from the lift, you can figure out the approximate physical strength of that character based on the number of Joules (unit for energy) as a result. *'Example 1:' A lifting feat yields a potential energy result of 1,500 Joules. That is Street level. *'Example 2:' A lifting feat yields a potential energy result of 1,000,000 Joules. That is Wall level. Results of the examples are based on the energy required for a character to be placed in a certain tier based on the values listed for Destructive Ability. Below Average *Ranges from (0 kg) up to (50 kg) *Applies to anything that shows capabilities that are clearly below what an average person is able to perform. *(50 kg) is the upper limit for this level, as this is the amount of mass that a human-like character should be able lift over their head, assuming that they are decently conditioned physically. *'Example:' Anyone that is smaller than an average-sized person would apply here. This would include most animals, small children, etc. Average Human *Ranges from (50 kg) up to (100 kg) *Upper limit of this level is due to the amount of strength required to lift a 100 kg object overhead *'Example:' An average gym-goer, or an athlete that has experience with strength/weight training. Peak Human *Ranges from (100 kg) up to (227 kg, or 500 lbs) *Upper limit of this level is based on the world record for the log lift, which involves the lifting of a log-shaped object and physically lifting it over their head. *'Example:' Strength athletes in general, powerlifters, weightlifters Superhuman *Ranges from (227 kg) up to (1000 kg) *Applies to characters who are able to lift anything that is clearly above and beyond what a human is capable of performing. *Throwing an object that looks heavy over considerable distances may also apply. *'Example:' Ability to lift things such as large stones, and smaller vehicles such as motorbikes, etc. Class 1 *Ranges from (1000 kg) up to (1e4 kg) *The "1" directly besides Class stands for the number of tons required to reach the starting point of this level, which is 1. *Applies to characters who are able to lift anything over that weighs a ton, such as small-sized to medium-sized vehicles as well as objects that weight within this range. Class 10 *Ranges from (1e4 kg) up to (1e5 kg) *The "10" stands for the number of tons required to reach the starting point of this level, which is 10. *Applies to characters who are able to lift over 10 tons in weight, such as larger vehicles & machines such as trucks, fighter jets, tanks, etc. Class 100 *Ranges from (1e5 kg) up to (1e6 kg) *Applies to characters who are able to lift over 100 tons in weight, such as objects of considerable size (giganatic boulders) Class K *Ranges from (1e6 kg) up to (1e9 kg) *The "K" stands for Kilo, which is the unit prefix for thousand. In this case, this would mean a thousand tons as a starting point. *Applies to characters who are able to lift over 1,000 tons in weight, such as extremely large aircrafts such as passenger planes and jumbo jets. Class M *Ranges from (1e9 kg) up to (1e12 kg) *The "M" stands for Mega, the unit prefix for million. 1 million tons is the starting point for this level. *'Example:' The mass of the largest ship, as well as some pyramids Class G *Ranges from (1e12 kg) up to (1e15 kg) *The "G" stands for Giga, the unit prefix for billion. 1 billion tons is the starting point for this level, up to 999 billion tons. Class T *Ranges from (1e15 kg) up to (1e18 kg) *The "T" stands for Tera, the unit prefix for trillion. 1 trillion tons is the starting point for this level, up to 999 trillion tons. *'Example:' The mass of the heaviest mountains, groups of mountains. Class P *Ranges from (1e18 kg) up to (1e21 kg) *The "P" stands for Giga, the unit prefix for 10^15. Anything that sits within the petatons range would apply for this rating. *'Example:' The mass of the atmosphere on Earth Class E *Ranges from (1e21 kg) up to (1e24 kg) *The "E" stands for Giga, the unit prefix for 10^18. Anything that sits within the exatons range would apply for this rating. *'Example:' The mass of the entire ocean on Earth, mass of the Moon (~7.35e22 kg) and anything around those objects in terms of Mass. Smaller Planets such as Mercury and Mars would also qualify, Class Z *Ranges from (1e24 kg) up to (1e27 kg) *The "Z" stands for Zetta, the unit prefix for 10^21. Anything that sits within the zettatons range would apply for this rating. *'Example:' Mass of the Earth (5.972e24 kg), up to the mass of Saturn (5.683e26 kg). Any objects that are between the size of the two mentioned would also qualify. Class Y *Ranges from (1e27 kg) up to (2e30 kg) *The "Y" stands for Yotta, the unit prefix for 10^24. Anything that sits within the petatons range would apply for this rating. *'Example:' The mass of Jupiter (1.898e27 kg) up to the mass of the Sun. Anything that is between those in mass also qualify for this rating. Stellar Class *Ranges from (2e30 kg) up to (6.3e32 kg) *2e30 kg, or the Solar mass is the starting point of this level, as it is the approximate mass of the Sun (which is the first thing that comes to mind for a "star") *The upper limit of this range is capped at the mass of a star named R136a1, which is considered to be the heaviest star up to date. Multi-Stellar Class *Ranges from (6.3e32 kg) up to the mass of a galaxy *The term "Multi-Stellar" is used, as this level would cover any astronomical objects that are composed of multiple stars, including nebulae, galactic quadrants, small galaxies, etc. *Any condensed stars & forms of stars with extremely high density such as neutron stars and real-life black holes would also qualify. Galactic Class *Applies to characters who are able to move around a galaxy, or any objects that are heavier in terms of mass. *Using the Milky Way as the basis for this level, as this would be the first thing that comes to mind when one thinks of a galaxy. *'Example:' The mass of the Milky Way Galaxy ranges from 0.8e12 to 1.5e12 Solar masses, which is approximately (1.6e42 kg) to (3e42 kg) Multi-Galactic Class *Ranges from (3e42 kg) to (~4.5e51 kg) *Applies to characters who are able to physically move around multiple galaxies, or anything that has the mass of multiple galaxies. *The upper limit of this level is capped at the mass of the observable universe, Universal *Ranges from (~4.5e51 kg) to (???) *Applies to characters who are able to physically move around a universe or anything heavier. *Since the actual size of the universe itself is unknown, the size of the observable universe will be used as the baseline for this level. *The upper limit of this level is ???, as the actual size and mass of the universe is not known. Immeasurable *Requires the object to be higher-dimensional in both size and state. *Any objects that are in this level would be considered impossible to properly measure (or hypothesize) via current knowledge of science. *'Example:' An entire space-time continuum and everything that is contained inside of it, as it is basically impossible to interact with the concept of time regardless of the amount of physical strength involved. Irrelevant *Requires any object to be beyond the concept of dimensions, meaning characters need to be 1-A or higher. *At this point the concept of how much an object weighs has gone out the window. Notes Category:Important Pages Category:Content Category:Terms Category:Stats